The InFamous Mortal Kombat Prototype
by LadyEpic101
Summary: Cole MacGrath. Alex Mercer. Mortal Kombat. Exactly what it sounds like. Evil!Cole. InFamous/Prototype/Mortal Kombat. FIGHT.
1. Chapter 1

'Thought'

**_Infamous style cinematic cutscene_**

* * *

Cole MacGrath.

Electrical Conduit.

Demon of Empire City.

Terrorist.

Alex Mercer.

Codename: Zeus.

Killer.

Monster.

Terrorist.

These words stood out in bright green on the holo-screen. Sonya Blade crossed her arms in front of her chest. She studied the three dimensional models of these two incredibly powerful and dangerous men. Raiden and Jax stood at her sides.

"You sure about these guys, Raiden?" Jax questioned, " I mean, MacGrath'll probably be more than willing to help. He's worked with the NSA before. But this Mercer guy, he doesn't have the best relationship with the military,"

"Your concerns are well-placed, Jackson Briggs," Raiden replied, " But you need not worry. I plan on asking him myself. I trust you two can handle Cole MacGrath?"

"Of course we can," replied Sonya, eyes still on the monitor.

* * *

_**I was sitting on the edge of the New Marais First Baptist Church when I met them. Jax, a guy with biceps bigger than his brain, and Sonya, one of those no nonsense military official types. Like Kuo had been, well, before Bertrand.**_

_**They said that they had been tracking me through the NSA. Something about me being a possible threat. But that wasn't why they were here. No, it was bigger. My God, it was so much bigger.**_

_**They told me about a tournament that would decide Earthrealm's fate. It would start in a week, and they needed all the help they could get. I wasn't sure I'd make that much of a difference. They showed me files on freaky-ass mutants with blades in their hands, actual gods, and some pricks who could rip the soul out of people's bodies.**_

_**But you know what? That won't make a difference. I don't care if they're a demon from hell or a god above.**_

_**I'm coming for them, and nothing can stop me.**_

* * *

Alex perched on the edge of a skyscraper. He'd been silently stalking a target for the Web of Intrigue within his mind. Or was it minds now?

That didn't matter. His target had stuck around large groups of soldiers for the past day and a half. Now, he was out in the open, and Alex was just waiting for the right moment to make the kill.

_FWOOSH._

Alex jumped up, spinning to face the source of the noise. His right arm cocked back in a blade, and he tensed his legs to pounce. Before him stood a man garbed in white and blue, donning a conical hat. His eyes literally glowed blue.

'What the fuck?' Alex thought.

"Alex Mercer, I come to ask you to fight in a tournament on behalf of Earthrealm. Your prowess in battle proves you a valuable ally," the strange man answered.

"Who are you?" Alex straightened, letting the biomass stored in his legs redistribute itself through his body.

"I am Lord Raiden, guardian of Earthrealm,"

"Well, Raiden, who am I fighting?"

* * *

_**AN: SOOOOO what do you think? Yes, Cole is evil in this. Yes, I know the evil story isn't canon. I can write Evil Cole better than Good Cole, so I figured that would be the best option. Anyhow, I've had this story in my head for a looong time. Fav and Review, tell me what you did or didn't like, what fights you want to see, who you think will ally with who, the works.**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER: Cole vs. Jade, Cole vs Baraka**_

_**CHAPTER AFTER THAT: Alex vs. Scorpion, Alex vs. Reptile**_


	2. Chapter 2

Alex stood to the right of Raiden, glancing at Liu Kang and Kung Lao every so often. He didn't know what he expected the fighters to look like. Maybe more WWF than Xiaolin monk.

"So, you got any idea what the hell's goin' on here?" Someone murmured to him.

Alex turned to look at the murmurer, and saw a man not much younger than himself. Black veins were visible through his skin; a strange pronged metal bat looking thing was strapped to his back.

"None. Name's Alex, you?" He replied in the same low voice.

"Cole. I shoot electricity out of my hands, you?" The conversation continued in the same nonchalant way.

"Shapeshifter." He was going to say more, but an old man, two women dressed in glorified bikinis and masks, and an ugly mutant guy sauntered out on the raised platform.

"Kombatants, I am Shang Tsung. In the coming days, each of you will fight. Some are here of their own volition, others were brought here by chance," The old man continued rambling. Cole took a minute to scan the others for the conduit gene. He didn't find any, but he did notice that Alex gave off a signature similar to someone with the plague.

"You participate in the most important Mortal Kombat in history. This tournament, the tenth after nine Outworld victories, will determine Earthrealm's fate. If you defeat all of your opponents, you will face one final challenge: me,"

Cole scoffed, "I've fought bigger," he whispered to himself.

"Appearances can be deceiving," Shang Tsung was at his side in the blink of an eye, causing Cole to jump back a bit.

"Our first kombatant will be Mr. MacGrath," He levitated back to the small throne.

Cole walked up to the open area in front of the guards. He turned and looked over all the people standing in a half circle. Who was it going to be?

"Jade!"

The woman in the green strips of cloth waltzed over to the 'arena'.

"This will be easy," She spat, materializing a bo staff.

"Let's get it on!" Cole growled, pulling out the amp and charging it.

Jade leaped into the air, winding up to strike at her opponent. Cole smirked and moved the amp into position to block. A loud _twang _reverberated through the courtyard as metal met metal. Jade whipped around and kicked at Cole's face. He blocked with his opposite forearm, pushing her away. She flipped mid-air and landed to face him. Yelling, she charged.

_Bingo._

Jade raised her fist to strike this cocky Earthrealm boy in his smirking face. She didn't expect his hand to dart out and grab her face.

"Gotcha," Cole quipped. With a flex of his powers, he drained the electricity from her body, dropping the corpse to the ground as the last sparks ran over his skin. Two guards removed her body.

"That was way too easy," he gloated.

"And now for your second challenge, Mr. MacGrath. Baraka!" Shang Tsung shouted.

A guy with a sharkish mouth leaped into the arena. He growled at Cole, extending blades from his forearms.

"You're not the ugliest thing I've fought," Cole goaded.

"Fight!"  
Cole took the offensive this time. Dropping into the familiar pose, he raised his hand and fired off a Tripwire Rocket. Baraka jumped over it, charging at him. He swung both of his blades down at Cole's head, only to be blocked by the Amp. The two struggled, Baraka was strong, but the electricity in Cole's body prevented his muscles from tiring. In a quick motion, Cole pushed Baraka's arms up and tackled his midsection with a Firebird Strike. Baraka was dragged through the ground until Cole jumped off of him.

The Tarkatan snorted as he stood. Cole was on top of him as soon as he composed himself. He struck down with the amp. Baraka blocked it and sliced across his stomach; Cole barely managed to jump away. He placed his hand on his stomach and then lifted it to his eyes. He was bleeding.

"Well, fuck that," Cole sheathed the Amp. Summoning all of his power, he launched an Ionic Storm. The courtyard lit up with red light. Many of the kombatants shielded their eyes. Alex looked on, smirking. _Well, he's tougher than I gave him credit for, _he thought.

Cole let up on the storm. Baraka lay in a circle of burnt stone, little more than ash.

Shang Tsung stood. "The tournament shall resume at dawn!" Everyone began to leave. Cole walked back to Alex. The latter uncrossed his arms, raising one in the air. Cole slapped it in a high-five as he walked by. They followed the others to what would be their rooms for the night. They were not aware of the pair of eyes that followed their retreating backs.

* * *

**AN: That was fun. That was fun to write. I don't know if anyone's even reading this. Imma still write it.**

**Next Chapter: Alex vs. Scorpion, Alex vs. Reptile**

**After That: Cole and Alex vs. Shang Tsung and Quan Chi.**


End file.
